Your Precious Love
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. Masumi and Natsuki tie the knot.


Title: "Your Precious Love"

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Inou Masumi & Mamiya Natsuki

Rating: G

Summary: Natsuki's greatest treasure besides her memories? Masumi's love.

Author's Note: More detailed version of the wedding in "GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation."

Disclaimer: Masumi and Natsuki don't belong to me and neither does Yuna Ito's "Precious" Although, I do own the next generation of Boukengers.

"Mama, you look beautiful." Inou Rin said as Mamiya Natsuki took a step back from the full-length mirror and admired herself. She did look really pretty…. like a princess. She wore a beautiful strapless white gown that seemed to be made of a shimmering material, her only clue, the black onyx engagement ring Masumi had given her and white shoes with a low heel that would be more comfortable for her to walk in. "Just like in all the pictures." The older Inou daughter added as she finished Natsuki's makeup.

Natsuki smiled at Rin and then at Rin's younger sister Hikari. "Natsuki wants to thank you both for making her wedding day extra special." She gave both girls a hug, taking care not to wrinkle their matching black bridesmaids gowns. "She's so happy."

"Well, of course you're happy, Mama." Hikari replied, her eyes tearing up. "It's your wedding day!"

Natsuki laughed. "Natsuki knows…that is why she is so happy…happier than she's ever been!" She then looked off into the distance past the open flaps of the tent were she, the Inou sister, Takaoka Kei, and Nishihori Sakura were preparing for the ceremony. "But she wishes her parents were here. They'd love Masumi!" She sighed.

"But we're here, Natsuki." Sakura was smoothing out her pink dress and carefully pinned some roses in her hair. "Aren't we like your family?"

Natsuki smiled. "You're right Sakura-san." She peeked out of the tent flap. "Where's Makino-sensei? He's supposed to give me away."

"I'm sure he'll be here, soon." Kei took a moment to fasten her teardrop crystal necklace around her neck. She gave her hair a little flip and then she smiled at Natsuki. "I hope my wedding is as beautiful as this one."

The tone in Kei's voice made the girls just stop.

"What's wrong Kei-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing." Kei didn't want to ruin Natsuki's day by admitting that she was going to take what was left of the destroyed Sands of Memory and Time and fleeing to the future before her wedding to Satoru. She loved him more than anything, but…there was no way she could stay. She sighed and patted her stomach, which was beginning to swell somewhat with the signs of pregnancy.

Natsuki smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure your wedding to Chief will be wonderful." She sighed as Hikari carefully placed the white and yellow rose circlet on her mother's head, which was attached to a shimmering white veil. "What if Masumi changes his mind?"

"I'm sure Dad won't." Rin took a moment to adjust her mother's black curls. "He's been looking forward to this."

Inou Masumi was so nervous that he couldn't keep still. He kept getting up every five minutes and paced around the tent where he was holed up with Mogami Souta, Takaoka Eiji, Akashi Satoru, and Takaoka Kando. Mogami Tsubasa, the older Takaoka Eiji and Akashi Satoshi were running around, trying to get the reception ready.

"Masumi, you're very nervous." Eiji was munching on a celery stalk.

"YOU THINK?" Masumi yelled. "What if Natsuki changes her mind?"

"Well…"

"Eiji, don't." Satoru cut the Dazzling adventurer off. "Masumi, Natsuki is almost hopelessly in love with you. She thinks of you as the single most important man in her life. Why wouldn't she want to marry you?"

Masumi was thinking about Rin and the Three Neck Dragon of Darkness and all the pain it had caused Natsuki and then he thought about his own darkness. "Because I hurt her through Rin."

"Masumi…" Souta's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "You shouldn't think of it like that."

"You're messing up my tuxedo, Souta."

Satoru sighed. "Eiji, let's go check on older you, Kando and Satoshi." he said. "They should be almost ready by now."

Suddenly there was the sound of Satoshi yelling at the caterer and then Kando popped his head in. "Uh, Masumi-san, the ice sculptures are for the reception and not the wedding, right?"

"OF course they're for the reception." Masumi replied. "Why?"

Kando sighed. "The deliverymen thought they were for the wedding."

Masumi groaned. "SOUTA!"

"I forgot!" Souta cried.

"Hey, Kando... why is Satoshi yelling at the caterer?" Satoru asked.

"Did you know that Natsuki-san ordered Russian caviar?" Kando asked.

Masumi went pale. "SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Natsuki-san ordered Russian caviar and forgot to tell them WHEN to deliver it." Kando replied. "And well…they sort of brought it now."

"You didn't put Natsuki on a budget, did you?" Souta asked Masumi.

"I couldn't…she wanted a spectacular wedding…." Masumi replied. "And SGS is footing the bill and they didn't give her a budget, either."

"Explains why she has so many roses." Satoru murmured.

"Does Natsuki even know what caviar IS?" Masumi cried.

"Apparently so." Kando asked, turning around. "Oh great…the champagne's early, too."

"What champagne?"

"Bollinger, I think." Kando said. "Hang on, let me get nee-chan…"

Masumi groaned and then he fainted.

"MASUMI!" Eiji and Souta yelled, running to catch the groom to be.

The girls were almost finished preparing Natsuki for her walk down the aisle to Masumi when Kando poked his head inside the tent and the girls could hear Satoshi shouting about something involving caviar.

"Kando, what's going on?" Kei asked.

"Nee-chan, the caterer's are here, early." Kando replied. "And they got the instructions mixed up, so they brought the champagne and caviar early and THEN they delivered the ice sculptures which are meant for the reception because its too hot for them to be out here."

Kei sighed. "Rin, come with me." She said as she left the tent and sighed, picking up the skirt of her scarlet red dress.

"Is everything going to be okay, Sakura-san?" Natsuki asked. "Is Masumi all right?"

"I think he fainted." Kando replied.

Natsuki paled. "Masumi!"

"Natsuki, don't panic." Sakura said. "Here, sit down." She guided her friend to a chair. "Are you guys going to take care of it?"

"Yes." Kei rubbed her stomach. She made a noise about caviar and left the tent with Rin in tow.

"Kei-chan, you think Mama would have sprung on a wedding planner." Rin murmured.

"Your mother tried. She hated all of their ideas, so she decided to plan her own wedding." Kei moaned. "I'll be SO glad when this wedding is over."

Just then, Eiji burst out of the tent. "Does anyone have any smelling salts?"

"Why?" Kei began to dig in her purse.

"Masumi really did faint."

Kei groaned.

20 minutes later, the caterers had finally gotten the right instructions, Masumi was revived and Makino-sensei and Little Miss Voice (known as Sakurako) had finally made it. So had the minister, who had been caught in some traffic on his way in. And the ceremony was set to begin.

Now if only someone could find the maid of honor, which was Sakura. Sakura hadn't been feeling to well, considering how far along in her pregnancy she was and she was trying hard not to be too much of a burden. And so, Eiji, her husband managed to find her bothering the caterers about strawberries. They let her have two but had to save the rest for the chocolate fountain.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Eiji asked.

"I'm tired and hungry." She looked ready to cry. I can smell stuff I don't want to smell. And I'm FAT!" She cried. "I look like I'm ready to POP!" She indicated her large stomach, which they'd recently been informed held twins. "I want to have these babies NOW!"

"Would you rather sit down than stand up?" Eiji asked. "Rin can fill in for you."

Sakura sighed. "She can?"

"Yes." Eiji said. "You look wiped out."

Sakura sighed and nodded and managed to get herself into a chair and propped her feet up. Just then, some light orchestra music came on and Hikari walked down the aisle in her pretty black gown, playing dual role of bridesmaid and flower girl as she tossed rose petals around.

Then came Rin in her role of maid of honor in Sakura's place, being escorted by Souta, the best man. They looked like such a pair and caused "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" as they looked walked down the aisle. And then, there was a light piano intro to Yuna Ito's "Precious" as everyone stood up and turned around.

Natsuki and Makino-sensei had appeared, Makino in a handsome tuxedo and Natsuki looking like a truly beautiful bride.

Kei smiled, placed the microphone to her mouth and began to sing what Natsuki had called "The Perfect Wedding Song".

"_Now there are_

_Two of Us_

_Forever_

_You and I_

_Now There are_

_Two of us _

_Forever_

_On the day I couldn't see _

_my heart I felt insecure _

_The meaning of loving somebody _

_it's something I decide myself _

_truth can be found in everything_

_I promise you, I won't wander off anymore _

_I'll be strong...and prove myself to you _

_I won't run away, I'll turn around to face you _

_so I can see how you feel, to heart_

_I will believe _

_so the two of us can be together in love_

_In order for my wish to reach the sky _

_I will look for you, and pray for the two of us _

_A pair of thoughts, now they can come _

_together and from a whole_

_Your precious love_

_When pain or bitterness pulls us _

_apart, we can hold each other _

_We're no longer alone, _

_because everything is answered by true love_

_I will believe _

_so the two of us can be together in love _

_I'll hold your hand forever, don't let _

_go, let's make a promise, the two of us _

_A pair of thoughts, now they can come _

_together and from a whole _

_Just the two of us_

_I believe that right now we can _

_strengthen this young and complacent love _

_There can be truth _

_A new beginning_

_I want to be one with you_

_I will believe _

_that we can come together _

_right now, right here, and love each other_

_So in order to light your light fill me _

_I hug you tightly_

_I will believe _

_so the two of us can be together in love_

_In order for my wish to reach the sky _

_I will look for you, and pray for the two of us _

_A pair of thoughts, now they can come _

_together and from a whole_

_Your precious love"_

As Kei sang, Makino walked Natsuki down the aisle and Natsuki couldn't help her smile. She had the biggest smile ever on her face and Masumi couldn't help himself. He smiled, too. He was marrying the girl who'd changed his life from the moment he found her. The only person Masumi had ever given his whole heart to her. And he was going to make her as happy as he could. Her love…was his precious.

Natsuki had believed for a long time that Masumi had saved her, but she was wrong. **She'd** saved **him.** She'd saved him from darkness and loneliness and an empty feeling inside. She'd purified him with her love, her kindness and her light. And to her, he'd be forever grateful.

And she made the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. She looked like a goddess.

Makino-sensei walked Natsuki to Masumi's side and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he sat beside Sakurako.

Masumi took Natsuki's hand and they faced the minister.

"Dearly beloved…" he began. "We are gathered here today to join Inou Masumi and Mamiya Natsuki in holy matrimony…"

Natsuki wasn't listening. She was remembering all that she and Masumi had done together…the first time she'd saw him, the "family" they'd become, a SGS ball in which he'd acted as her Prince, the revelation of her past, the closeness, the happiness…the love…

"_Masumi?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can Natsuki ask you something?"_

"_Anything, Natsuki."_

"_Did Natsuki save you?"_

"_What do you mean?_

"_Did Natsuki save you from darkness and loneliness?"_

_Masumi was silent. "Yes, Natsuki…you did."_

_She'd hugged him to her then, and he'd smiled. _

"_You saved Natsuki, too…from loneliness." She smiled. "Natsuki loves you, Masumi!" She kissed him on the cheek and then left the room to give a tour._

_Masumi's heart warmed and he'd touched his cheek._

"_Masumi loves you, too, Natsuki."_

Masumi smiled at Natsuki and squeezed her hand, but then he noticed that her eyes had wandered to the back of the area and widened.

Curious, his eyes followed hers and then he smiled.

Natsuki's parents were standing there, glowing and smiling. Her mother was crying happily. Natsuki looked ready to cry, she was so happy.

She turned back to Masumi and smiled, tears in her dark eyes.

"Do you, Mamiya Natsuki, take Inou Masumi to be your lawfully wedding husband? To have and to hold, to love, honor and obey, in good times and bad, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"Natsuki does…Natsuki will until the day she dies!" Natsuki wept openly as Rin handed her the silver ring to slide on Masumi's ring finger. "Natsuki will…" She murmured.

"And do you, Inou Masumi, take Mamiya Natsuki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and honor, in good times and bad, through sickness and heath, until death do you part?"

Masumi's own eyes tired up at this and he smiled. "I will." He murmured. "I do take her as my wife." Souta handed him the ring and Masumi slid it on her finger.

Natsuki sniffled.

Masumi smiled.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Inou Masumi." The minister smiled. "Husband and wife…"

Natsuki sobbed again.

"You can kiss your bride now." The minister said to Masumi.

He got the hint and he lifted Natsuki's veil and pressed a kiss to her lips. There was clapping and cheering as they kissed and some of them even tossed rose petals.

As they headed down the aisle, hand in hand, Natsuki's mother came to stand by her side and just smiled. "You make such a beautiful bride, Irina." She murmured. "I'm so glad we could see this."

"Mama." Natsuki moved forward, but was surprised when her mother hugged her first.

Natsuki's father gave Masumi a look. "You take good care of her, okay?" he said. "She's very special."

"Yeah…"Masumi murmured. "She is."

Natsuki's mother presented her daughter with a necklace that matched her bracelet. "A gift…so we'll always be with you, Irina."

"Thank you Mama." Natsuki was crying again.

Her father hugged her then and they both smiled as they shimmered away.

Natsuki smiled. "Natsuki's wish came true, Masumi." She told him. "She had a wonderful wedding and her parents were here. "

Masumi nodded and he kissed her cheek as they piled into the decorated black Mercedes decorated with yellow roses and black streamers that had a "Just Married" on the back.

"Hey Masumi?"

"What is it, Natsuki?"

"Are we going to live happily ever after?"

Masumi started the car and then he looked at his bride. "You bet." He said with a smile as he watched Natsuki toss the bouquet to the girls and there was a mad dash.

Hikari caught it and she began jumping all over Kando.

"Thanks a LOT, Natsuki-san!" Kando yelled as the car pulled away and down the street.

There was cheering as they watched them drive off into the distance towards the happily ever after they'd dreamt of.


End file.
